Music Meme 2
by You'veBeenJayed
Summary: boy, seems like a lot of people are doing these-awesome! . So here's my own filled-out music meme. Similar to the last one I did, just different songs  10  and different pairings  some  and different scenarios. Enjoy! Read and review!


**I couldn't help but do another one of these. The same rules apply. There are different songs and short things on here. Some may suck, some you might like. Don't blame me for it! I was pretty darn pressured, man! Try it if you like the thing. For the rules, check my first one.  
**

1. Pink - There You Go

Kyle yawned. It was sometime in the middle of the night. He rolled over, expecting to draw his boyfriend into his arms and fall asleep snuggling him. But his arm fell to the empty blankets. He sat up, looking at the spot. The sheets hadn't even moved. He never came home.

He began to worry. So he grabbed his phone and dialed the number on speed dial. One ring, two, three... Finally, an answer. "Hello?"

"Stan! Where the hell are you?"

There was giggling. "Oh, uh, still at work. I'll be home in another hour or so."

"Oh, alright." Kyle hung up and laid back in bed, insomnia wrapping over him. He knew where Stan was and who he was with. _Better be working on a break-up._

2. Bowling For Soup - Dance With Me

The dance floor lit up with enough flashing lights to make anyone have a seizure. The speakers were on the verge of blowing they were so loud. So many people it might as well of been a sausage fest.

Kenny came in and walked up to the bar, downing drinks. "Someone looks down," the bartender noted.

"What of it?" Kenny murmured, asking for another shot.

The bartender shrugged. "Romance issues?"

Kenny turned on the bar stool, glancing into the crowd of people to see his ex-lover whoring herself off with her other ex. Her black hair up in a beautiful ponytail. "Nah..."

3. Paramore - Born For This

Cartman laughed triumphantly as he signed the contract. Kyle was out of the picture, watching the entire scene with his own green eyes. This wasn't happening. There was no way. Not after everything he'd been through. No! He wouldn't believe it!

Cartman strolled passed him, pausing by the redhead's side. "Nice try, Jew," he whispered before raising his voice. "Take him away, boys."

That voice sent shivers down his spine. "No! No! You cheated! You lied! You won't get away with this, fatass! I swear I'll take you down!" This just wasn't happening.

That maniacal laugh rang through to his ears once again, silencing him. Cartman smirked and sat at his shiny new desk, propping up his feet. He snapped his fingers. "You," he pointed. "Get the town together. I've got a few things to say."

"Yes, Mr. President."

4. Superchick - Hero

Everyday was exactly the same. He would wake up, skip breakfast, go to school, fail a class, then get killed on the way home or some other time throughout the day. The pain of dying hardly affected him anymore anyway. Just...why didn't anyone care?

And when he did come back, all the way it was. His parents would fight and he would ignore them, grab a poptart for dinner, and go to his room and go to sleep.

He guessed he just hoped that one time, something would change. That somebody would care. Cry for him, wish for his return, mourn his death. But that would never happen. He decided to step it up a bit. Grabbing a gun he got from his dad, he shot it.

Kenny McCormick died again, this time by his own hand.

He never came back to life.

And nothing changed.

5. System of a Down - Hypnotize

It was all darkness. He was afraid of the dark. It was a psychological, illogical, fear, he knew. But it wasn't like it was his worst problem anyway. Whenever his parents shut off the lights at night, sinking him into the lonely darkness, he would cry to himself, hysterically. It completely freaked out.

Tonight was different. His first night Craig was staying over. The other boy was down the hall.

The power went out. He jumped and couldn't help himself. "CRAIG!"

The raven came in a second. "What? What is it?" He shined a flashlight and saw Tweek. He instantly went and hugged him tightly. "It's going to be alright Tweek."

6. Pink - Hell With Ya

Kyle heard noises coming from down the hall. "Stan? I'm home." There was no response but the weird noises. He shrugged and put down his stuff and walked down the hall. Putting an ear to the door, he heard giggling and inaudible murmuring and smiled to him. He must've fallen asleep watching television again.

Kyle opened the door. The entire scene stopped and the two in bed turned to him in shock. Stan was over Wendy, their faces almost touching after a deep make-out session, both in their underwear.

"K-kyle! It's-"

Kyle ran from the room with tears in his eyes.

7. Madonna - Die Another Day

"Alright, I'm ready," Kyle said over the walki-talki.

"Good," Kenny's voice said over the line. "You know what to do. Make it quick. Stan can't stall for long,"

Kyle put the bomb in place and set the timer. He turned it on. "It's on. Ready to leave. Cartman, pull me up,"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Kahl," Cartman said over his own walki-talki.

"What? Why the hell not? We gotta get out of here!"

"Cartman! What're you doing! Pull him up!" Kenny shouted over his line. He stood and started running, but knew he wouldn't get there in time.

Kyle became frantic. "What's wrong with you?"

Cartman chuckled. "You see, this is my operation now. I'll be taking the money from here on out. Good luck with your deaths. I bid you adieu, boys," With that, he crushed the walki-talki and walked away.

_5...4...3...2...1_

He was gone before the explosion set off. But they were trapped. And that's just the way Cartman wanted it.

8. Barlowgirl - Never Alone

He pulled his knees to his chest. It was cold and snowing and Stark's Pond was empty of life other than himself. Where was he? He said he would be here an hour ago. But he hadn't shown up yet.

He sighed and put his head in his legs, forcing himself not to cry. He should've know he wouldn't show up. After all, who would want to be with him anyway? God, he was such a loser for ever thinking that...

Maybe he should freeze to death right here, alone and suffering, the way he deserved to die. He curled into himself more and shut his eyes tight.

About another thirty minutes later, there was a tap on his shoulder. "Kyle? Kyle, are you okay?"

He lifted his head. "K-kenny?" his voice barely a whisper.

Kenny sat next to him and pulled him into a hug that warmed him inside out. "I'm so sorry, Ky. I got hit by a bus on my way over and you're so cold..."

Kyle smiled and snuggled into him, kissing him lightly on the lips. "Not anymore."

9. Jonas Brothers - Year 3000

They never their band would actually be this famous!

Cartman got up from his seat, cracking his back. He straightened out his white uniform and took a look around the room. Stan was strumming his guitar, Kenny was listening to music, Kyle was going through some CD's. They were all nervous deep down, he knew; so was he.

This was their big time chance. Their very first concert in front of such a huge live audience.

A knock at the door made them all jump. He answered it. "Fingerbangers?"

"Yeah?"

"You're on."

10. Tim McGraw - Don't Take the Girl

Wendy never really fit in with Stan's group. Every time she tried to hang around with them, because her Stanny was there of course, they always snapped at her and said they didn't want to hang out with a girl.

Stan never really said anything to defend her, but every time, he regretted that look on her face.

One day, they really got to her. Well, Cartman did anyway. "Listen, ho, how many times do we have to tell you not to hang around us? I know you and Stan are fuckbuddies and all, but seriouslah, I don't want to see your whore face around here. Got it, hippy?"

Wendy growled, but said nothing. She turned to Stan for help, pleading silently.

Stan stepped up and punched Cartman right in his fat face. "Don't make fun of my girl, fatass."


End file.
